This invention relates generally to the field of hats, and more particularly to an improved sport type hat, which, when not in use, may be conveniently collapsed for storage within an overcoat pocket or the like.
In recent years, there has been a significant trend away from the traditional felt hat, partially because of considerations of cost, but also because of the substantial shortcomings of felted material, including fading, the necessity for frequent cleaning and blocking, and the like.
The now quite popular, less formal, type of hat is made from synthetic resinous materials, typically polyesters stitched over a substantial area to a suitable non-woven filler. Such construction may be repeatedly crushed without damage, the hat returning to normal shape when subsequently worn. However, in the case of a hat of this type which includes both a crown and a brim, it is not readily folded to planar condition for storage in a pocket or the like. It can be merely crumpled to occupy a substantial volume, and there is no provision for maintaining a collapsed condition.